metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Danila Dobrynin
Danila, his full name being Daniil Olegovich Dobrynin (Russian: Даниил Олегович Добрынин), is a 21 year old, partially mutated stalker from Serdobsk and the protagonist of novels The Right to Use Force, The Right to Life, and The Right to Revenge that make up "The Constitution of the Apocalypse" trilogy. He is also sometimes referred to as Dobrynia, a diminutive formed from his surname. Overview He was born in 2013 with a mutated biology, which makes him infertile and bald, but also gives him certain physical benefits such as slightly increased strength and naturally good physical fitness. His father Oleg died from radiation sickness before he was born, whereas his mother Svetlana followed in his footsteps - dying a few months after childbirth. Danila was raised by his grandfather Mikhail Ivanovich, whom Danila loved very much and treated as his father figure. Danila's best friend and brother-in-arms always ventured onto the surface with him; called Aleksandr Popovich (or just "Sasha"), he was only 2 years younger. Danila and Sasha grew up together, and Sasha's mother also helped Mikhail raise him, becoming his mother figure. Danila and Sasha, along with Aryan, Lokator, Duma, the Tandem brothers, Lemon Joe, Shrek (all nicknames) and others make up some of the Serdobsk shelter's elite cadre of stalkers, with Danila and Sasha being arguably the best of them all. Each and all of these young men were harshly but effectively trained by Sergey Petrovich Rodionov (a former Spetsnaz GRU colonel and leader of their underground society) to achieve exceptional combat effectiveness and maintain peak physical ability in order to survive the harsh conditions of the irradiated surface of the Earth. The Right to Revenge In the third book, Danila becomes one of the leaders of a brigade formed largely from his allies and mercenaries recruited in Penza, with his fellow survivors from the Serdobsk shelter at the head. Together they attack the Coastal Brotherhood's newly established base in Serdobsk and take control over the secret military base in Sazan'-gora. It is also in this book that we discover Danila did not have an older brother after all, and Sergei "Zoologist" is in fact he himself after travelling through a time anomaly. Trivia *A visual representation of Danila's face was first revealed on the original cover of The Right to Life, published in March of 2013. However, his face was redesigned to appear younger and more determined by Ilya Yatskevich for the August 2016 Polish translation of the novel (this new appearance also resembles the author Denis Shabalov). The scars on the left side of his face were also enhanced to be more visible and match his description in the books. Gallery Daniła w kamuflażu z maską.jpg|Danila camouflaged, wearing his PMK-3 Unikom (egzoszkielet).jpg|Danila in the "unikom" exoskeleton Daniła Dobrynin w 2013 i 2016.jpg|Differences in Danila's appearance between his original look for the Russian cover and his redesign for the Polish edition Dobrynia (oryginał).png|Full view of Danila's original design Dobrynia (polski).png|Full view of Danila's newer design ru:Данил Добрынин Category:Characters